Suck it, DX!
by doCHAI
Summary: ONE SHOT: Joshua gets the time of his life by becoming the youngest WWE Superstar... While there, he gets to know his idol, Triple H, better...


**Another story from the imaginative mind of my friend, Edward. This time, it's just one shot. I disclaim, they own themselves. Your feedback is very much appreciated. We'll see here if that brain-whacking Trigonometry periodical test affected my brain in some way.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Joshua just read the most amazing letter in his entire life. A letter straight from Stamford, Connecticut. Of all the teenagers 15 to 17 years-old around the world, he was one of the five chosen to be the youngest WWE Superstar. Of course it wasn't that easy. He prepared a DVD to submit to WWE, mostly about him wrestling with his classmates when their teacher hasn't arrived yet. He never even thought he would be chosen. He thought that a DVD from a third world country like Philippines would be ignored. But he was wrong. All those dreams of him to be a WWE Superstar would now come true. Hell, it would even be his first chance to go out of the country.

He then told his parents about it. His father was crazy about it. Proud that his only son will be a part of WWE – something that they both enjoyed watching up to this moment. His mother thought it was a great opportunity for him. Not really wanting to ruin the perfect moment, she didn't told him her worries.

"I'll be waiting for you on TV son," his father said.

"Are you sure son?" his mother asked worriedly. "I mean what about school?"

"Mom," Joshua started, "there is such thing as private tutor. They said in this letter that they would take care of everything – from plane tickets to hotel accommodations to everything. Besides, it's just a six-month contract. I'll come back soon. Or you can just go there and we'll have a new life there."

"You know son," his mother explained, "There's more to life than wrestling."

"Mom," he hugged his mother, knowing that she'll be missing him, "I'll be fine."

XOXOXOXOXO

After arranging his passport and visa, he was more than ready to go. His parents dropped him in the airport. Walking towards the departure gate, he turned around only to see his parents smiling at him, even though he was more than sure that his mother was crying.

"You'll be fine Joshua," he said to himself.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Welcome gentlemen," Mr. McMahon greeted them.

Joshua couldn't believe that Mr. McMahon is actually standing in front of him. He had already seen Superstars when they came to the Philippines – some of them. He never actually had a chance to meet and greet them though. Now, he's at the conference room of WWE Headquarters and the Chairman of the Boards is talking to him.

"I hope the five of you realize what a great opportunity this is," Mr. McMahon said. "Thousands of 15 to 17 year-old kids submitted their DVDs but you are the lucky 5. We're gonna have a Battle Royale and the winner gets a six-month contract. Before the Battle Royale, you get to pick which Superstar would train you. Let's start with Mr. Philippines – I prefer to call you by your country."

"Ever since I was kid I always admired Triple H," Joshua already made up his mind on this part. He wanted to be trained by The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, Triple H. "So it would really be an honor to be trained by him."

"Triple H?" Mr. McMahon wasn't surprised at all. He knew how good his son-in-law was with wrestling. It's not a surprise how people from all over the world admire him. "Good choice then, Mr. Philippines. Mr. China?"

"I'm good at martial arts and my most special move is kicking, so I choose Shawn Michaels," the Chinese eloquently said.

"I'm very sure Shawn would teach you his Sweet Chin Music," Mr. McMahon smiled. "It's your turn Mr. Japan."

"Mr. McMahon," the Japanese said with much respect for Mr. McMahon. "I'd love to be trained by a fellow Japanese, Tajiri."

"Well I think you two with really understand each other," Mr. McMahon said. "Let move on, Mr. Germany?"

"I choose Lashley," the German kid said.

"Short and quick but nice pick," Mr. McMahon nodded. "Lastly, Mr. Australia?"

"I want to be trained by The Phenom, The Undertaker," the Australian said with a smirk.

"Well that's it!" Mr. McMahon stood up. "I guess someone will pick you up and take you too Ohio Valley Wrestling where you'll be trained by your chosen Superstars for a week and we'll have the Battle Royale. Good luck, gentlemen."

XOXOXOXOXO

It's been a week since Joshua started training with Triple H. He had the time of his life. He sure saw Triple H when they went to the Philippines and had always looked forward to their second meeting. Now, he's with him backstage, giving him advices about the Battle Royale.

"The Creative Team told us to accompany you down the ramp but we won't be there during the Battle Royale," Triple H said. "Good luck kid."

"I won't let you down," Joshua smiled.

Before the show, he strolled around the arena. He was surprised to see how busy they were before an ordinary Raw. He saw Divas were getting their hair and make-up done, Superstars eating by the Catering area. _I'd love to be a part of this company,_ he thought. _I better give my best at the Battle Royale._

XOXOXOXOXO

_Ting, ting, ting._

"This is an Over the Top Rope Battle Royale," Lilian's voice filled the arena, "where the winner would receive a six-month contract from WWE."

_Time to play the game…_

"Introducing first, from the Pearl of the Orient Sea and trained by Triple H," she took a deep breath. "Joshua!"

"Pearl of the Orient Sea?" Mike Chioda asked.

"Other name for Philippines," she replied. "I did some research."

The rest of the announcing part was a blur to Joshua. Hearing Lilian blurting out his name was a dream come true. But when the Battle Royale started, he realized that getting into the ring was more of a nightmare. He tried his best to survive. The German kid mostly dominated the match, eliminating the Japanese kid. He then turned his attention to the Australian kid, who he easily eliminated.

"I'm the pride of Germany!" he bellowed.

_Whapack!_

The German kid turned around only to receive a Sweet Chin Music form the Chinese kid. Seeing the opportunity, Joshua helped the Chinese to throw the German kid over the top rope, eliminating the dominant German. Joshua then saw something in the Chinese kid's fingers – transparent knuckles. Seeing that he's about to receive the punch of his life, he ducked, catching him in a devastating Spinebuster. He then easily threw him over the top rope.

_Ting, ting, ting._

"Here's your winner and the youngest WWE Superstar, Joshua!" Lilian bellowed.

He then felt the referee's hand raising his hand but he could care less. Right now, he's feeling so sore than ever before in his entire life.

When they were backstage, he was congratulated by a lot of WWE employees. _I'm gonna be a part of this family, _he thought happily.

XOXOXOXOXO

It's been over five months since he won the Battle Royale. Now, his contract is about to expire and he's going back to his country. Now, he's going to do his farewell angle, something that would make fans remember his name.

"My match with Edge is up next," Triple H said to Joshua. "You ready for this angle?"

"Yes," Joshua agreed. "I'd be honored to do this."

Sure enough, he was more than ready to do this angle – something that he can brag about when he gets back home.

He watched Triple H's match with Edge from a monitor. Triple H has a big advantage against Edge. Just then, Randy Orton came out which was his cue to get ready to get out.

The referee was knocked out cold. This was the time when Superstars use a bunch of illegal maneuvers and Randy Orton was one of them. He handed Edge some brass knuckles and he hit Triple H with it. Joshua came out and gave Edge a low blow – much to the delight of the fans. Then, from out of the blue, Triple H hit the pedigree on Edge, which gave him the pin.

"Here's your winner – " Lilian was cut off by Edge, grabbing the microphone from her.

"This is some fluke," Edge blurted out. "Tell you what; let's have a rematch right now! But I'm not gonna fight you," the crowd booed. "I'm going to let Lita fight you and you're going to be blindfolded."

Moments later, the match started. Lita had an advantage in the no-disqualification match. Like what everybody would have predicted, Edge grabbed a chair and hit Triple H with it. Joshua had seen enough and did the same to Edge and then to Lita. Being blindfolded, Triple H kicked Joshua in the med-section, thinking that he was Lita. He set him up for a pedigree and hit him with it. Next thing Joshua knew, he was doing a segment with Triple H at the locker room.

"What was that man?" Joshua asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're supposed to be my mentor."

"I was blindfolded," Triple H explained. "I didn't see you."

"Whatever man," Joshua walked out of the locker room.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you ready for this JR?" Jerry "The King" Lawler said from ringside.

"Oh yes King," Jim Ross responded. "This is gonna be a one hell of a match. DX, the World Tag Team Champions, are going to take on Team Rated-RKO. The title's on the line and it's up next!"

Sure enough, it was one hell of a match. Big move, after big move, after big move. A lot of lefts and rights and a lot of mere fall. Just then, the match started to go out of control. Shawn Michaels missed Randy Orton and hit the referee with a Sweet Chin Music. Being the ever opportunistic, Edge grabbed a chair and hit Shawn with it. Triple H caught Edge in a Spinebuster. Being in a one hell of a match, Triple H went down and everybody was down. Moments later, Orton and Michaels started exchanging lefts and rights outside the ring. Edge recuperated and grabbed the chair. Before he could even hit Triple H, Joshua came down the ramp and ran towards the ring. He quickly grabbed the steel chair from Edge. The crowd went wild. Just when everybody thought Joshua was going to hit Edge with the chair – _pack!_ Joshua hit his mentor, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, Triple H. He then called out a referee. A referee came out and counted 1, 2, 3, with Edge covering Triple H.

"Here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions, Edge and Randy Orton!" Lilian blurted out.

Triple H looked over to Joshua who was now standing on top of the ramp.

_I'll always be remembered as the kid who screwed DX, _he thought.

"Damn you, Joshua!" Triple H yelled, looking very angry.

"Suck it, DX!" Joshua yelled back.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Done! That was so hard to write. Not really good in describing matches. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and I'll pass it to Edward. By the way, I hope Joshua's going to be the last OC we'd ever make.**


End file.
